


Hereafter

by jaracens



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, both donna and laurel deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaracens/pseuds/jaracens
Summary: Donna Troy wakes up on a beach. She meets another fallen hero who needs her help.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Donna Troy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hereafter

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the fact that Laurel Lance and Donna Troy were both killed for no reason. It’s set after Titans 2.13.

She awoke on a beach.

The sounds of the ocean’s waves pounding on the earth jerked her awake. When she opened her eyes, she was almost blinded by the sun glaring down on her face. Her head pounded, and she groaned. She covered her face with her hands, noticing the long, black scorch marks running up and down her forearms.

She sat up, staring at the thin scorches.

_What the hell happened to me?_

She glanced around, trying to figure out where she was. She noticed large rocks that had reflective surfaces. She stumbled over to one of them, noticing that she was completely naked.

She blushed as she stared at the face looking back at her.

_Who the hell am I?_

She panicked, trying to remember her name.

_Who am I? Who am I? Who am-_

“Donna Troy?” A woman’s voice said. At the sound of her name, all her memories came flooding back to her.

Memories of her at the carnival with…. with... a white haired woman and a woman with red hair. She thought back but she couldn't remember their names.

She had caught an electric pole, stopping it from killing the white haired woman who had been calmly guiding people away while the redhead watched in fear with a young girl in a cloak, two boys, one with green hair and the other with neat, black hair, a man in a black mask and a black suit that bore a blue bird on the chest. There was also a man who wore a mask that almost completely covered his face (except for the bottom half). He wore a red and white suit and was also standing with the group.

She tried to think of the names of the people in her memories, but she couldn’t pull the names from the faces that flashed by her.

She turned to face the woman.

In the woman’s eyes Donna could see her past trauma shining in her green irises. She had a light, tan skin that almost matched her caramel hair.

Her long hair neatly hung by her face, making her look like she really cared about what she looked like.

The woman was in a white dress that had open shoulders.

In her hand she held a white dress, similar to her own, and she handed Donna the dress as she approached.

“Donna, my name is Laurel Lance,” She paused, contemplating her words. “I’m here to help you.”

Donna slid into the dress, and stared at the woman.

“Where am I?” She demanded. “Why are these marks on my body?”

“I’ll answer that in time,” Laurel said. “But you need to follow me.”

She reached for Donna’s shoulder, but the dark haired woman side stepped away from Laurel’s grasp.

“Not until you tell me where the _fuck_ I am.” She growled gesturing around her angrily. Laurel raised her hands as a sign of defeat.

“All right. All right. I’ll tell you.” Sympathy flashed in Laurel’s eyes. “You-”

Laurel paused, swallowing a large lump in her throat.

“I what?” Donna snapped.

“-Died. You died.” Laurel said in a tone that was almost a whisper.

“I _what_?” Donna exclaimed, her thoughts running what felt like a million miles an hour.

“You died saving your friend Dove from being killed by an electric pole while she was saving innocent bystanders.”

_Dove? Dove. Who is Dove? Do-_

Her mind raced as she tried to remember who Dove was. Her mind tried to focus on the face of Dove. She let out an angry sigh when the woman’s face remained a blur.

“You need to come with me.” Laurel stated. Her eyes shone with understanding. “You’re lost, and confused. I get that.”

Donna finally gave in.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

Laurel nodded, placing her hand on Donna’s shoulder as she guided the former Amazon off of the beach.

They entered a town where the buildings looked like they were made from marble.

Donna looked around as she watched all of the faces of the dead pass by.

She heard a familiar voice call her name. Although she couldn’t place a face to the voice, she still turned.

She was now face to face with a man who had almost shoulder length dirty blonde hair and goatee. He was dressed completely in white like all of the people around her.

“Excuse me?” She asked. “Do I know you?”

She was confused. The man felt so familiar but also felt so alien.

“You should.” He replied. He held up a hand, and pulled the bag from his back. He opened it, and pulled out a glass bottle that contained an orange liquid.

 _Aqualad_.

 _No_.

 ** _Garth_**.

“G-Garth?” She stammered, taking the bottle from his grasp.

Laurel remained silent as Donna threw her arms around Garth’s neck. He laughed into her hair, and held her close.

“Never thought you’d see me again, huh?” She chuckled.

“No.” She smiled with tears streaming down her face. “I didn’t.”

He smiled back at her.

“Looks like Miss Lance is looking a little impatient. I’ll let you go on your way.” Garth said, looking in Laurel’s direction.

“Garth no- come with us.” Donna offered. He shook his head.

“Regaining your memories is only a procedure for the newly deceased.” He said. “I’ll see you later.” She nodded.

“Ready?” Laurel asked, pausing before guiding her farther into the town.

When they got to the large building on the edge of town, Laurel guided her into a large room that contained of a basin full of a murky liquid.

“Stick your face in here.” Laurel said gently. Donna stood over the basin, but she hesitated. She glanced at Laurel, who gave her and encouraging look.

“Will it hurt?” Laurel shook her head.

“No. It’s perfectly safe.” Donna nodded and leaned forward, pressing her face into the water.

She saw a million things at once.

She saw her father.

She saw the day she discovered his dead body in the fire.

She saw herself going to Themyscira and being trained by Diana.

She saw herself as a teenager talking to a boy who was a little younger than herself.

A boy who was like a brother to her.

 _ **Dick Grayson**_.

 _The man in the black suit who bore a blue bird on his chest_.

She saw herself meeting a woman who had hair as white as snow. A woman who had vast amounts of pain in her gentle eyes. A woman who had soft features but could be stone cold when need be.

A woman who was like her sister.

 _ **Dawn Granger**_.

 _Dove_.

A man who wore a red and white suit. An aggressive man, who was balanced out by Dove.

 ** _Hank Hall_**.

 _Hawk_.

An alien from Tamaran; a badass woman who could fire flames out of her hands.

 ** _Kory Anders_**.

 _Princess of Tamaran_.

A teenaged girl who struggled just as much as they had. The daughter of a demonic entity.

 _ **Rachel Roth**_.

 _The daughter of Trigon_.

A boy with green hair who could change into a tiger.

 _ **Garfield Logan**_.

 _The_ _metahuman_.

Finally, a boy with jet black hair; a boy who was half good and half evil.

 ** _Conner Kent_**.

 _The son of Superman and Lex Luthor_.

Donna stumbled back, gasping for air.

“I-I remember…”

“Good.” Laurel said. “I was hoping it would work.”

Donna took a deep breath.

“Why?”

Laurel sighed.

“There’s a crisis coming and I need your help.”


End file.
